333 ways to scare a nation
by little Miss punk rocker
Summary: This is based off of 333 ways to get kicked out of Walmart. Everyone knows that the nations are not the most sain people. Fallow them as they scare each other and leave some in the hospital. Rated t for mine and Romano's colorful vocabulary, and canada's also. You have to read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY people! I'm miss** punk** rocker, and that one over there is my crule and mean assistant lovino.**

**Romano: If you weren't such an idiota I wouldn't call you that would I?**

***starts sniffling in her own emo corner.* Your worse than England! **

**Romano: Don't compare me to that bastard! And what are you talking about? You kidnapped me and forced me to help me with your story! **

**Me: SILENCE MY MINNION! I have to say this even though it hurts. I do not own hetalia or any references made by accident or not.**

* * *

**1. Suddenly go all mafia** on** everyone. **

The Italy twins where acting different than normal. Itay had a white shirt with black pants, a black tie, a black hat, and black suspenders. But Romano had a full black suit on a black hat that matched his twin's. They sat next to each other like normal but their posture was different. As soon as the meeting started a gun shot was fired. Everyone turned to find their normally sweet and adorable feli holding a gun with a cocky smirk on his face. RRomano sat up and leaned on the table in a treating manner. " Alright bastardos, i heard you guys are questioning my mafia. You see me and my fretello don't like that. What do you think feli? Should we teach these bastards a lesson? " Feliciano gave his brother an evil grin." Si. I think we should." That's how **many** nations where scared and in the hospital and the meeting room looked like a tornado somehow got in.

**2. Give Canada vodka. **

Russia gave Canada vodka to make up for sitting on him but soon came to rregret it later. Canada came into the next meeting hammered. As soon as someone asked him who he was he flipped shit and started yelling at them. " GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, DOUSH BAG, I'M CANADA! I KICKED ASS IN WORLD WAR TWO AND NO ONE EVEN NOTICED ME, FUCKTARDS! YOU DICK BAGS NEED TO FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" Everyone stared at Canada as he ranted on . Finally America stepped in a long with Prussia to calm the Canadian down enough to get him out of the room. I few minutes later America came back. "Alright who gave Canada alcohol? "

**3. Hurt leictenstine.**

England was spacing off when he acaccidentally bumped into leictenstine. "Oh my, are..." "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?"Twenty minutes later England was found cowering behind a table muddering," It's okay flying mint bunny, the bad man won't get you." He always made sure he stayed at least 3 feet away from leictenstine and never bumped into her again.

* * *

**Okay so I planned on doing more but it's 3 o' clock in the morning and I need to stop but if you review I'll write seven more to make up for this, ok?**

**Romano: can I go home now idiota? **

**No! Anyways I should probably add that this is based off of 333 ways to get kicked out of Walmart. **

**Romano: I'm leaving and don't you dare winnie about it! **

**Exuse me but I need to go sit in the emo corner again. ^ j ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I kknow I didn't get a lot of reviews but the ones I did where really sweet so I'm going to post the chapter today. **

**Prussia: Keseses! That's your reason for waking me up to early.! Man your so lame!keseses! **

**Calmes over him in a treating manner* Kolkolkolkol Kolkolkolkol! **

**Prussia: eeeeeeeeeee! You may not own hetalia but you snever ve perfected that laugh! **

**Run little monkey, run! **

**I based this fic off oflike ays to get kicked out of Walmart. Enjoy my poppets!**

**r**

* * *

**4. Have sscotland, Germany/ Prussia, and Russia get into a drunken bar fight. **

**"YOU IGITS! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ON! SO BACK OFF!" Screamed Scotland **

**" COME ON WEST WE'LL SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE!" Prussia shot out. **

**" KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"Russia grabbed his magic metel pipe of pain. The stains on his pipe looked fresh. They all went at it and in the end no one stepped in for fear of ending up back in the hospital. **

**5. Beat Canada at hockey. **

America entered the meeting building completely terrified. If he wouldn't have won that game yeah but he would have been upset but wouldn't have gotten over it. He got some congrats and a couple of hand shakes but the person he was looking for wasn't there. He relaxed knowing that he was going to live another day. France saw him relax. "Matthew gone?"

"Yeah"

"Would you like a ride home? "France offered but he shoke his head. "Call if you need anything." After the meeting America was walking in the woods when suddenly Canada walked out of the woods behind him. "Brother. You beat me at my own game." They found America curled up in a ball crying his eyes out

~meanwhile~

Canada chuckled. He had finally tough his brother to not mess with him. He would never forget that beating. Hhahahahahahhahahaha!

**6. Talk to England and Spain about the pirate days. **

America, England, Spain, and Romano were hanging out when Alfred disided to talk about the pirates of the carribean. Suddenly the two older nations switched to their pirate selfs. " hola chico" Spain said as he wrapped his arm around Romano's waist."What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" Romano blushed and mumbled "bastard. "Spain let out a laugh but it sounded more like an evil chuckle.

Arthur yelled " Spanish bastard! Come fight me." Spain brought out the giant ax and shit got real yo. The two younger **nations** where found hugging and crying in the bathroom. No one eever brought up the pirate days again.

**7. Talk to Russia. **

Prussia was wwalking home from Russia's because his brother couldn't make it. He felt colder suddenly and pulled his jacket closer to himself. It didn't go away though. "Kolkolkolkol" He turned to find, not Russia, but Belarus following him. "Eeeeeeeeeee!" He let out a (manly) shreak. "Don't talk to my brother" She whispered as she pulled a knife from behind her back. The next day they foung him under a brige crying like a silly little high school girl, mumbling about how he is to awesome to have seen his own spline.

** with Gilbird. **

America had this little yellow bird ffollowing him all day. At first it was kinda cool but now it was it's just annoying . "Go away bird." America through a stone at the bird. Even though he missed, the birds frightened Call summoned Prussia. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BIRD!"Prussia screamed. He tackled the American. America never went near Gilbird again.

* * *

**wow epic fail. I'm sorry. **

**Prussia: Keseses you failed. **

**MINNION!TWENTY LAPS THROUGH THE FEILD!**

**PRUSSIA: NO, NOT THE FEILD! I'M TO AWESOME FOR THE FEILD!**

**Exuse my minion for a little more. I'll get a new one later but right now I need to ask you a favor. I have a new idea for a story but I need your help picking out some stuff so please go to my profile and take the poll. I am new so I only have one. You are all smart people so you should be able to figure out the details and if not message me and I'll tell you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my poppets! You are all so wonderful! I am up at midnight getting you all a new chapter because I'm touched by how many people favorited and followed. I'm going shopping with my mom tomorrow for peats sake! I hate sshopping bu...**

**Germany: stop fooling around and get to it already! **

**It know why I replaced your brother with you. **

**Germany: just say you don't own hetalia already. **

**You did it for me. Anyway enjoy this fic while I look for a up in a new minion. I don't like this one.**

* * *

**9. Make fun of pasta in front of Italy. **

Denmark was at Germany's house on a bbusiness trip. For lunch italy had made both of the men pasta. "Thanks italy." Denmark tried it and said" It's fine." Germany gave him a 'your dead" Look, but being the moron that he is. He didn't get it." i mean norge's cooking is better." Italy's eyes narrowed and the dane shut up. "Do you not like mama's recipe?" Germany had to call Norway to come get Denmark. When Norway got there Denmark was curlled up in a little ball, rolling around saying" I'm sorry mama. I'll never do it again." The dane never insulted Italy's pasta again.

**10. Hurt Canada. **

Cuba walked up to the blond sitting at his favorite ice cream shop and tapped his shoulder. "Hey America, what do you think your doing here?"

"I'm not America, I'm his brother. " Cuba laughed. "Yeah right. You owe me 3,00000 right now. "

"But I'm not America." Cuba got tired of the games he was playing and through a punch. It connected with the blondes cheek. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY BROTHER!?"America yelled. Cuba got the beating of the life time. "America always looked out for canada.

**11. Mess with Romano's tomatoes. **

Germany walked around the garden at Romano's house looking for a quite pplace to stay for a few minutes. He had to go for business but Romano and italy just yelled at each other. For stupid reasons. He had a big headache from dealing with the awesome trio. Suddenly his foot connected with somthing soft and mushy. He looked down to find a ripe but smashed tomato under his foot. Suddenly Romano was behind him. "You killed it. You killed my bella pomodoro!" There where tears in his eyes and he pulled out a gun. "You stupid potato bastard!" GGermany was screaming like a little girl and running from a trigger happy Romano.

* * *

**Mein gott that was so hard to write. I had to write tthis in a two day session. I had major writers block. Anyways, Ihave an aannouncement to make. I will be starting two new storys. One is a letters to a character, but I don't know which one so I need you all to go and vote on it. The poll is on my profile so go check it out. And the second story is a more angsty one. I am acually writing it based off a tragedy that happened to me. I would greatly appreciate it you all would check it out. **

**Germany.: Why don't you just tell them what's about? **

**Because It's really hard to. Anyway go vote on my poll that's finally up. And check out the other story. **


	4. announcement

**this is n aannouncement. I will be writing a letters fic where you can send letters to a character. I need you all to go vote so I can get started on 's giving me writers block, so please go do that so I can update this fic faster. I also want to say that the 30th reviewer will get to guest star in this fic and will help me scare the nations. You can be my minion for the day and you will also get to scare the nation of your choice. If this goes well I will have another contest. Don't be shy, send me ideas and I will post more chapters. Also tell me what needs work. I will not lash out. In fact I will probably thank you and write you a special one - shot. This is getting long so I will just say vote on my poll, review and criticize. Good luck my poppets! **

** With lots of love, Little Miss Punk Rocker. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with a chapter, and of course my mminion, Germany. I sent Prussia beer and he made Germany be my minion. . Prussia made him come back. I do not own hetalia. Happy Mr. Stick- up-his-ass?**

**Germany: was? What stick? I don't ._._._.**

**Heheheh. Thank you Prussia! I also want to say that my contest is still on so review like never before! Also I only had one person vote on my poll. If you are that person, please contact me so I can thank you. I really appreciate it. Your helping me get this story done. Thanks! **

**Germany: also check out insert badass name's story, awesome letters to the awesome Prussia. He is grounded so don't send him beer. *looks at Little Miss Punk Rocker***

**Prussia let me be Prussian. I wanted to thank him and you can't say nothing my minion. **

* * *

**12. Touch a curl. (Oh wow, 12 already? )**

Denmark was sitting next to Norway. He wwasn't listening to Germany's speach or even spacing off, he was staring at Norway ' s curl. It was just there. Not even attached to the small boys head! He acted on his instincts and touched it. Norway let out a squeak of surprise. His normally emotionless face showed just how surprised the Norwegian was. Suddenly, everyone with a curl came to Norway ' s rescue.

"Stop it Mr . Denmark"

"Leave him alone, daze!"

"You must stop this vulgar act at once. "

"Take your filthy hand off of that right now, Danish bastard.!"

"Stop *yawn* it. "

"Yo dog, not cool! "

"Stop it, eh!"

"Stop it, aru!"

"DON'T WORRY NORWAY, THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU!"*

All the curl countries attacked. Norway just sat there blushing, while the others beat Denmark with in an inch of his life. Denmark had bruises all over his body, and a cut that was gushing out blood from his head. When Norway snapped out of it, he walked over to Denmark. "Norge! Save me!" Norway grabbed Denmark 's tie and yanked it for all it was worth. Denmark never touched another curl again.

**13. Give leictenstine alcohol. **

All of the nation's were at a mmeeting about leictenstine's economy. "DICTATORSHIP!" America yelled at leictenstine. A gun fired. A little hole appeared next to his head. An inch from his face. Everyone turned to look at Switzerland, but the green eyed nation sat there, gun unsheathed, and looking at his adorable little sister. She had one foot on the chair, one on the table, and in her hands was a rifle. That's right, sweet, polite, adorable, Little leictenstine had shot at America. "Listen up bastard. I am NOT a dictatorship. Yeah you all heard me. I used to be a fucking empire.!" She shreaked! Switzerland just picked up his sister, and called out "Sorry about that, she's drunk. And Prussia, when I get back I will kill you, for giving lilly beer, again. " The ex - nation just got up and left. He didn't want to feel Switzerland's rath. How un awesome would that be!?

* * *

**SSorry about the shortness of the chapter. I really can't think straight right now. Anyways I revised I never got to thank my reviewers! I'll do it right now with the help of Germany. **

**Germany: First we thank ****_snapped venice, Rainbowofnight, and xXsirensongxX. _****They hhelped encourage her. Though I don't approve of this story. **

**Quite my minion! And we would also like to thank****_kassydaPJgeek14 , FORDGE,and childreAreMySoulFood._**

**And answer to C.a.m.s.f.'s review, Italy also has the mafia. Romano's the leader of it 'cuse it originally was based in southern Italy but expanded in to Italy. Yeah I know my mafian history. Anyways Fem!Italy refers to "Mama" and I wanted to try it with her male counterpart. That's pretty much it. HaHave fun my poppets! **

**German: I'm going home now. **

**But Germany I, oh wait I don't need you! ^-^**

**Germany: don't send Prussia anymore beer!**

**I can do what I want! Anyways I nneed to say that there is a reference to insert badass name's story up there. **

*** the order of the curl countries speaking is Italy, south Korea, Austria, Romano, Greece, Turkey, Canada, China, and finally America. **

** Good day my poppets! Little Miss Punk Rocker. **


	6. Chapter 6

**okay sso since no one really is reviewing I am changing the rules. If you review you have to tell me your favorite character and your favorite scare. The first two reviews to do so will be my minions and will join me a special scare. Also to snapped venice, I have to say that you need an account. I tried to get a hold of you but I couldn't. **

**Remember I need to know what eather you look like, or if you wish you can describe your o.c and your personality. It's critical for the story. But don't worry if you can't share that information on the Internet. I will be holding another contest but instead of a spot in the story, it will be for a one shot. Anything you want that's at least rated t. I don't write past that rating. It's a personal issue. But have fun.**

** Ilove all of you my poppets! LLittle Miss Punk Rocker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my minions. My contest is over. The llucky winners of it are, Fwith RDGE, and sillypony8.**

**A girl taller than the author stands on lmpr's right.* Hey guys. I'm FORDGE. I am excited to be here. **

**She kinda reminds me of sweeden with her blonde hair and blue eyes she has gasses. She defenitly dosn't intimidate me. No not intimidated by how much taller every one is. **

**Hey I'm still here!* a boy with brown hair, brownish-green eyes and is 5' 8.7 stands to her left* **

**Sorry Eru~ that is the nickname I am giving you and you can deal with it cause your my minion for the day. FORDGE SAID SO!**

**Keseses~ anyways we will be in the chapter causing the scares so watch for us.**

* * *

15. Get finland drunk.

Three people walked into the almost emty bar and slipped into the back. "Ready for this? " the shortest one asked her companions. The blonde quickly nodded and went to work. "Wait, what are we doing again? "

The nordic 5 slipped into the now emty bar and grabbed stools at the counters. A brown haired, brown eyed girl , with tan skin, asks to ttake their order. "I'LL HAVE THE BEST DANISH DRINK YOU GOT! Along with a side of you." The girls eyes narrowed." I'll have a virgin mojito. I'm not much of a drinker." Finland quickly covered for Denmark. They got their drinks and talked until finland started to sway a little bit. " You ok?" Asked sweeden. Finland turned to him, q smirk on his face. "I'm 6alright, how about you cutie? "They stared at him like he went insane. He giggled at su-san's faint blush." I know. Let's play a game." Finland pulled out a hand gun and shot a bullet at Norway's head. The girl screamed and ducked behind a boy. "Really, your gonna, oh look at that. " Finland got really close to sweeden and was using really cheesy pick up lines on the poor sweede. "Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock. " The poor sweede just sat there blushing. "Are your parents bakers, cuse they sure made a cutie pie. " Denmark laughed only to be shot in the head. "I wasn't talking to you. Hey you look familiar, did we have a class together, cause I could have sworn we had chemistry. "

The three "employees" sat in a both that blocked them from view. "Eru~ are you getting this?" Little Miss Punk Rocker asked Erik or Eru~ as she called him. " shut up aalready." Erik snapped the camera shut. "Who's next? " thebblonde girl asked, holding a vodka bottle. A lot of it used. "How about we take on enEngland?"

16. Take kumajiro.

England walked down the ally way and stopped when he saw a young boy with brown hair and brownish-green eyes. He was holding a polar bear. The boy walked up to aurther and asked if Brittain could hold kumajiro for him. As soon as he took the bear the kid was out of sight. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BEAR!?" Canada shouted at the brit, a hockey stick in hand.

~behind the corner~

Little Miss, Erik, and FORDGE all sat on the ground. Little Miss had a cooler with snacks in it. She bit into a tomato as the th other two watched the English men get beat to a pulp. "Don't you feel a little bit guilty? " FORDGE asked,. "No." Little Miss replyed. "He ditched me the chapter before his turn to be my minion. The fucking limy." The other two shrugged and kept recording the little show.

17. Belarus.

Russia had an extra happy spring in his step. His sister, Belarus wasn't there. He walked through the hall and saw her. "Mary me, Mary me." He turned to find none other than Nikolai, Belarus' male!self."Mary me or die." Russia screamed bloody murder and jumped out the Window. Belarus and Nikolai fist bumped while slipped of the platinum blonde wigs. "Eru~ that was awesome! Nice work FORDGE." She high fived them both. "Let's go before bela-" "Kolkolkolkol! What did you do to big Bruder? Kolkolkolkol Kolkolkolkol Kolkolkolkol"

"RUN MY MINIONS!" The three ran for their lives.

* * *

**how was this chapter. I might go camping llater this week so don't be shocked if I don't update. **

**FORDGE: wow. I thought we would never escape from her. **

**Erik:don't know if we did. **

**Oh Eru~ of course we did. I don't own hetalia. Forgot to mention that. Opps! Anyway thanks to everyone who participated in the contest, and those who reviewed. I love you all. **

**Kolkolkolkol. **

**Oh no, she's back! RUN MINIONS!**


	8. till next time

**I am back from ccamping poppets! But I have some bad news. My parents are factory reseting my tablet which means my email address is being terminated. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but I will make another account. It's going to be called littlemisspunkrocker8. I hope you all understand. I'm so sorry. **


	9. Chapter 8

***nya! hi im dew im little miss punk rockers friend **

**she is my new minion. don't worry the rest of them will be back. also this is from my school computers so yeah. o.o**

*** im am not your damn minion.**

**you so fucking are. don't make me go get ever-red.**

***arnt we supposed to be writing now**

**crap your right. I'll get on that now. have fun reading poppets. p.s i found out i wont need a new account. yay!**

* * *

**18. eat all of Canada pancakes.  
**

Canada and Prussia were eating pancakes when Canada slipped away to find some more maple syrup and when he got back his pancakes where gone and so was Prussia. Gilbird flew in a second later with a note from Prussia.

_to my awesome friend Canada,_

_ i have eaten the pancakes. do not come find me._

_ your awesome friend, THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!_

Gilbert is dead.

~time skip~

Prussia was hiding out in Germany's basement when all of a sudden Canada walked in with a hockey stick and a lighter.

" I will ether light your ass on fire or you can face my hockey stick."

Prussia smelt like smoke for a week and he had burn marks for a month. NEVER mess with Canada and his pancakes!

** Germany while he is making his cake.**

Prussia waltzed into the kitchen when Germany was trying to make a cake for the had an evil smirk an a worse plan. muhahahahahha!

just as Germany was about to frost it, Prussia, he plugged in an electric guitar, and started playing mein got.

" Schwarz, Rot, Gelb!" Germany called for his dogs. they attacked Prussia until he ran away screaming. "good dogs.

**20. have a heavy metal competition.**

The Nordics all gathered around on the stage in wasn't there though. no one has seen him since this morning.

" I BET YOU ALL CAN'T BEAT ME!" Screamed Denmark.

"I will win." said Iceland. He really didn't care though.

"...no.." ( if you cant guess go watch some more Hetalia)

Sweden just had his normal expression.

" Are you ready?!" screamed Finland. ( wait, when did he get here?)

he beat everyone in one song. no one else played. they all just gave up. " I'm gonna have nightmares" whispered Denmark.

* * *

**That toke forever to write but i'm finished! i am free! dew do have anything to say? *hail lord japan for making yaoi that is all.**

**ok.o.0 anyways, i will be posting more soon.**

**later poppets!**


End file.
